An Omega Lesson
by sankontesu
Summary: Inuyasha is the Alpha. Kagome is the Omega. It will eventually be porn with plot, you've been warned. Rating will go up when we get there. a/b/o fic.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

* * *

In history and in nature, it is without debate nor question that an Alpha in search of his Omega, will always strive to impress.

That being said, the only thing Inuyasha impressed Kagome in, was his innate ability to fit every single Alpha stereotype in the book.

And fortunate for her, she had decided to loathe all alphas without question- especially those that acted every bit of their DNA.

* * *

He is ridiculous, selfish, hot-headed, and as good with his words and he was with patience- which is to say he had none. Arrogant- to the point where he has worked in the same academic department for the past three years, and still the only name he's bothered to memorize is Miroku's- though even that was more due to the fact Miroku was always in his classroom than anything else; being that he was the one responsible with dealing with the student body complaints, and then pinning Inuyasha with paperwork to sign thereafter.

He barks orders at everyone, his students, his peers, his superiors- Kagome has no idea why or _how_ he's gotten away with that last one for so long- and whatever room he stalks (not walks, because he doesn't _walk_ ) into, he leaves it almost transformed in his absence, his existence in any space he's entered is unavoidable- like a hurricane on a doppler radar.

There are urban legends about him that circulate around the department: on his back is a tattoo, tallying the students he's so mean to that they drop out of college on the first day, or that he doesn't let his pupils take notes during class so that they're forced to retain everything by memory less fail; that he _cackles_ when he marks Failed exams; and Kagome's personal favorite- that he doesn't answer a single email sent to him by any of his students. And she knows that none of these could possibly be true, but the longer she observes him, the more plausible they all seem.

One thing was for sure, he had monopolized the Feudal History class at Rumiko University, seeing as he was the only professor with the credentials to teach it, and the university was tight on their budget- ever since the approved the construction of the new football stadium two years ago.

Until now.

Because this year Miroku's pleas to the treasurer finally came to fruition.

An additional item on the budget allowed for an extra teacher's salary.

So when Kagome sat down across from the superintendent four weeks ago, before the start of the new semester, and laid out her portfolio, lips ready to part and spill out her rehearsed lines about her strengths and weaknesses, he interrupted her to say:

"Kagome Higurashi, you got the job!"

* * *

a/n: YES. I know. I'm bad. This is mostly going to be porn with plot though. Rating will eventually go way up.


	2. ch 1

**ch 1.**

She gets lamely introduced to Inuyasha on her first official day of work, but not face to face- in passing as Miroku is showing her to the classroom she'd be conducting lectures in. She thinks to stop and insist she meet the professor she'd be potentially sharing as syllabus with, but boils it down to her inner Omega trying in earnest to appease anyone and anything. She continues forward, never glancing back at the door, and tries not to give it a second thought.

She gives it a second thought anyway though. And a third. Because sometimes there's just no fighting nature.

Growing up an Omega, it's often difficult to differentiate between what you feel as instinct, and who you really are deep down inside. Her mother often chastised her for overthinking it, explaining that it's better to stop fighting her inner voice and act as she wishes. But mother or not, she was a Beta, and Betas- Kagome even at that young age would soon learn- have absolutely no platform to speak on when it comes to Omegas.

They don't have inner voices, they don't have deeply seated urges, they don't pass by an Alpha's classroom, take one whiff of the lingering pheromones from hours earlier, and want nothing but to burst through the door, locate the source of said Alpha and plead, _Do you need anything? A cup of coffee? A meal? A bath?_

Kagome contains the Pathetic Creature Kagome, and focuses on the other Omega in the room.

"-and classes will start next week! You are welcome to set up anything you need in here, this is your space, to do with as you please. I can only imagine due to the short notice you may not have much prepared for your first semester, so I already let Inuyasha know he's to forward you everything he has."

"That's very kind of Inuyasha to do." Kagome says right before she bites the inside of her cheek to stop herself from praising the man she has yet to even meet yet.

"Kind? Ha!" Miroku has a smile that doesn't quite reach his eyes, twirling a purple pen in between his fingers and then shakes his head. "Kind and Inuyasha, two words I've never heard together at the same time."

"I hear he's…" Kagome purses her lip trying to make purchase of a professional term well enough to summarize all the stories she's heard thus far-

"An asshole?"

"Difficult. But I'm sure he's not all that…bad."

Miroku clucks his tongue and shrugs in defeat while tilting his head side to side, "Omegas tend to try to see the best in all people."

Kagome bristles a bit. Even though it's not rude to be identified by the distinction, it's always rubbed her the wrong way to be grouped as a type of person, just because she was born a type of person. Of which is often pointed out to her as strange. By just about everyone. All Omegas like to stick together, like a pack. All Alphas. All Betas.

But it's just flat out ignorant to assume someone's personality based on their rank. It's an uninformed opinion, baseless- aside from all the science backing it up.

Even if it is true.

Even if Kagome does try to see the best in people.

She almost groans a she takes her seat across from her new boss, trying to focus on the neatly organized number two pencils by her wrists, rather than the faint annoyance pressing just behind her eyeballs.

"I mean I myself, stretch myself thin trying to see the best in Inuyasha. Making excuses for him…" Miroku sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. "Signing off on reports about him…"

"I hope you don't think me too forward but, if he's truly that much of a…nuisance, then why-"

"He's the only professor around with acute knowledge of the Feudal Era. That wants the job at least." Miroku smiles again, although this time it's a warm one- welcoming and small. "Since you, that is. We're hoping you can change things up in this department." And then in a slightly lower voice, mumbles, "And maybe actually pass some students."

"He has a low pass rate?"

"The lowest in the university."

"Including-"

"Including Thermodynamics." He nods as he leans back into his seat, satisfied with the look of realization that takes over her face. He scratches the back of his neck, "If I were being honest Kagome- is it okay to call you that? ("Of course."), this university doesn't pride itself in passing students that don't deserve it, but I'm hoping you'll be able to uncover some students who are more eh, well. Deserving."

Kagome crosses her legs and sits up a little straighter in her chair. A determined look sets effortlessly between her brows, and she says something decidedly both Omega and Kagome; the deeply rooted desire to please bubbling to her surface and bursting through:

"You can count on me."

* * *

As they exit her new office, she finally meets him formally.

Or as formal to a meeting as she'll get.

He rounds the corner into her line of vision and all her glands start to itch and ring like bells at a Sunday morning mass. She lifts a hand to trace the small patch right behind her ear at the back of her neck, instinctively drawing attention to it as he passes by.

Then.

His gaze catches hers and she can _pin-point_ the exact moment he smells past the everyday scents of the university hallway- past the recently mopped floors, the dust lingering in the air, the perfume she spritzed on herself generously after a thorough shower forty-five minutes after six am- and gets to _her_.

He freezes, and she tries not to let it phase her, but she can feel every muscle in her body get stiff. His pupils visibly dilate and he ceases all prior direction, turning to pace towards her- another step and he'd be invading her personal space. His nostrils flare once, twice, taking in the cocktail of pheromones that hints in the air like powdered sugar, and then glares at her with a wrath so crippling she almost bends to her knees and begs for forgiveness.

 _Forgiveness for what?_ She thinks waspishly, whipping her Omega back into the stone-age cave from whence it crawled from. _Existing?_

"Inuyasha!" Miroku breaks the building tension and places a friendly hold on Kagome's shoulder. Inuyasha's eyes go straight to it, like he was waiting for the offending hand to make the wrong move.

"This is Kag-"

"Ms. Higurashi," She interrupts, thrusting her hand in his direction for a shake. She knows how it goes with Alphas. They get the upper ground and run with it, and then there's no catching up with them.

He'll refer to her as Ms. Higurashi and only Ms. Higurashi until-

"Omega." He says with an underlying tone of offense, and she can feel her stomach winding into a knot, her blood simmering. Her underwear now needs to be changed, and she hates her life.

He barely glances at her extended hand and stubbornly refuses to meet it.

He smells _wonderful_. But all she wants to do is watch him sink deep into the furthest reaches of the Marina Trench, watching as his silver tendrils of hair gets swallowed by the churn of the ocean.

Her nose twitches and Miroku's hand falls away from her, as if he too can feel the oppressive scent of the Alpha in front of him.

Although how could he not? It was _manifesting_. Inuyasha's scent was practically a living breathing organism, floating and surrounding them.

"Inuyasha, we've talked about calling people by their designations." Miroku sounds tired, pinning him with a pleading look.

"Keh." Inuyasha stops regarding her immediately and steps back. Kagome feels tethered to a string and must physically hold herself back from following after him. Unmated Omegas are always drawn to Alphas, it was nothing new to her, she's felt it numerous times throughout her life (once during a four-hour flight-fun), but _this_ -

This was unbelievable. Uncomfortable. Unadjustable. He smelled like a _sensation_. And it was brushing against all her scent glands like the silky caress of waves to a shore.

"New teacher, right?" He offers the question lamely.

"Yes, _Alpha_." Kagome stares at him with a calculative look, hearing herself call him by his distinction in hopes to fluster and unbalance him, the same way he had just done with her moments ago. An eye for an eye.

But then she sees the way his posture straightens and the manner in which his scent flourishes- dark and pungent, clinging to her pores (drawing up images in her head she would need bags of money invested into intensive therapy to forget), and it is micro seconds after the word leaves her mouth that it dawns on her the massive miscalculation.

Alphas love nothing more than when someone recognizes them for their an Omega just did it. An _Omega._

"Well you'll find things are different here." A sharp condescending look falls over his features. "Not a friendly place for clumsy and insubordinate Omegas."

She thinks she can faintly hear Miroku groan next to her.

The situation is now critical mass, but Kagome is nothing if not the sole and primary director in her own personal disasters.

"I think I'll be able to manage just fine, thank you." She says calm and clean, like a surgical incision.

" _Sure_ , you will." He sneers and shakes his head, pivoting on his heel and stalking back towards his classroom- closing the door with a thud.

Miroku clears his throat and when she turns back to face him with a quizzical brow, he begs with steeple hands.

"Please don't quit."

She sighs and then combs a stray piece of hair right behind her ear, grazing the treacherous gland next to it. "It's fine. Alphas." She supplies the last bit as an after-thought, as if that was explanation enough.

Miroku nods in agreement, though even he knows this Alpha in particular was in a caliber all his own.

"Do you mind if I stay here for the day though?" She asks.

"But you don't start officially-"

"I know, but after that encounter, I think it might be best I draw up my own syllabus."

Seeing as she'd die before asking him to forward his.

* * *

a/n: chapters will be short! sorry


End file.
